Hetalia: Abandoned House
by silentnordic16
Summary: It was a nice peaceful meeting until a forgotten country shows up looking worse for wear, the nations get pulled into her story and into her secret, the question is can the survive?


**Hey I'm introducing my OC Alicia and Ember A.K.A East and West Malaysia! The reason their names are English instead of Malay was because of they were owned by England and he wanted some way to label them and show they were his, so he gave them human names. That's my story and im sticking to it, now keep in mind East Malaysia likes to go by her human name Alicia and she's the good side of Malaysia while West Malaysia is the hurt and angry side of the country. Well I hope you enjoy!**

The countries were gathered around for yet another world meeting, except instead of having it in a stuffy room they decided to have it outside in a garden. No one could hear their conversations and yelling. While they were having a 'discussion' (more like arguing really loudly), Greenland ran over, obviously late for the meeting, there was a look of panic and worry on his face.

"Greenland what's wrong?" Iceland asked.

"I found someone, they really need medical attention" Greenland explained.

The countries looked at him but finally the Axis and Allies decided to check it out. Greenland led them to a small forest not too far away from the meeting area; under one of the trees was a thin and pale girl with long black hair and wounds covering her body. Italy hid behind Germany thinking the girl was dangerous. Japan and China knelt down assessing the wounds; they jumped when a whimper came from the girl. The girl lifted her head and her bright blue eyes widened in fright, she went to speak but her voice was scratchy.

Italy stepped forward and smiled he reached out his hand towards the girl and she looked up at him curious.

"Ciao bella~" He chirped.

She smiled back taking Italy's hand and pulling herself up, wincing at the pain in her legs the white dress she wore was dirty and scratched up. It was also splattered with blood in certain spots; they didn't know weither it was hers or someone else's. She tapped her throat and what seemed to be a sign that was asking for water.

"Let's take her to get water!" Italy smiled.

"Then after that we can start questioning her" England explained.

The others agreed and France went over to the girl going to help her walk but she backed away from him. China held out a hand to help but she swatted away, England tried to reason with her but she only shook her head obviously scared of them. Italy and Japan decided to help her instead since they were the only ones who were able to get near her. On their way back to the other nations France cried about the rejection the whole way, England and America were very close to knocking him out.

When they got back Romania was having an argument with Hungary and Prussia was egging them on. Germany rolled his eyes and went to get them under control while Italy grabbed his cup of water and brought it to the girl. All the nations stared at her curious about the mystery girl the others came back with. She drank the water, emptying the cup she handed it back to the Italian and smiled. Germany had ended the argument between Romania and Hungary; he came over and pulled a chair out for the girl. The raven haired girl sat down and looked around at all the other nations and noticed how few girls were there.

"Now miss can we get a name?" Germany asked.

"Sure you can but some of your friends should already now it" She smiled her voice very small and sweet.

Germany looked around the table hoping someone would show some recognition of the girl, no one did and he glared back at her.

"I'm not playing around" He growled.

"Well neither am I, England and his colonies should know me and China and his siblings should know me" She frowned.

China looked to his fellow Asians for help but they were just as baffled as he was, England looked to his ex-colonies but they were just as useless as the Asians. Germany sighed and turned back to the girl, he was losing patience.

"Just tell us who you are!" He growled.

"It figures known of you would remember me, after Iraq spread his culture and religion through me you all just forgot me" she teared up "I'm East Malaysia"

China gasped; Hong Kong and Japan shared shocked glances, England's jaw dropped and Canada face palmed. Even Canada forgot about her, the one who was always forgotten! The girl noticed all the shocked expressions of the nations who once knew her and she let out a chocked sob. Hungary jumped up and pulled the crying nation into a hug, she whispered sweet calming words into the newest nation's ears.

"Please don't comfort me I'll be fine" She pushed Hungary away.

"What the hell Hungary?" Romania asked.

"I can't stand it when cute people cry!" She huffed.

"Anyway you can call me Alicia instead of East Malaysia" She explained sweetly pain clear in her voice.

"Ok Alicia what happened to you? Why are you so beat up" Germany asked.

(This part has nothing to do with history I just felt like doing this; got a problem I don't wanna hear it)

"It might be better to show you so you'll believe my story" Alicia said.

With that she stood up and backed away from everyone. They watched with interest in what they were about to see, Alicia spread her arms out and with that came a Beautiful pair of white wings. She put her arms to her side and shook her wings a bit, getting rid of loose feathers.

A few countries fainted, and by a few I mean Latvia. France gasped and England was trying to decide weither the wings were real or not. Germany rubbed his eyes making sure he wasn't just seeing things. The reaction were pretty much all the same, if not shocked they were amazed.

"It's weird isn't it?" She looked down.

"How did this happen?" China gasped.

"Iraq wanted power, her heard of an underground experiment and signed his dear sisters up for it" She sighed.

"Wait, there are more of you?" Germany asked.

She nodded then thought for a second "Well just my sister West Malaysia."

It took a while for the Nations to adjust the news, not only had they forgot about these Countries but they were also experimented on due to Iraq's hunger for power.

"Please explain why you look like a wreck" Austria acted a bit snobby and a little disgusted with how she looked.

Alicia pulled her wings back in and hid them; she took her seat again and took a deep breath. She told of how Iraq wanted to see what the experiment could do to Nations, She spoke of how the scientists did their job and how the one assigned to her was like a mom, She watched as the countries listened to every word she spoke about the Government finding out and wanting to kill all the experiment and how her sister, another boy and her survived, Finally she spoke of how she was running away from the bad things trying to capture her.

The Countries stayed quiet thinking that there was a possibility it was a lie, but she suggested showing them the abandoned lab if they didn't believe her. They agreed it would be worth checking out and out of all the nations the G8, the Nordics, and some Asians were going to check it out.

Alicia smiled weakly her face pale as she turned to where she came from and headed down the path that she was trying to get away from. As they got closer her pace slowed and her fear rose, Hong Kong noticed this and feeling a unknown bound with the girl wrapped his arm around her to comfort her, little did he know the youngest of the Nordics, Iceland, was trying to burn a hole into the brunettes head by glaring.

After awhile they arrived at a forest opening, that's when the saw it, a rusty giant Lab stood in the middle of the field looking lonely and empty.

"I can't believe it exists" America chuckled.

"This doesn't prove what she said is true" Germany was skeptical of the situation.

"How the bloody hell does this not prove her story" England glared.

"This could be a random empty building how do we know the experiments were true?" Germany shot daggers back at him.

The nations looked towards each other and muttered in agreement; Alicia looked at all of them, her nervous emotion written all over her face.

"Your gonna go in there?"She whimpered.

"Ja, we all are" He walked towards the building.

Alicia watched them go, frozen in her spot; she looked around a bit then shivered. Suddenly she took off after them yelling "wait for me." They entered the Empty building, a shiver went through all of them as they looked down the dark hallways wondering what was in store for them.


End file.
